A Pink and Innocent Rose
by Old Romancer
Summary: Yuki, having won the survival game now seeks to go back and having Yuno, his Yuno from dying at a second time.


Prologue: Dark Night

A loud crash rang through the Gasai household and a young girl ran down a long narrow hallway that seemed to stretch on and on. Running into a random room and closing the door slowly without completely shutting it the young pink haired girl listened intently for the invader of her home.

"Come out come out wherever you are, you're not going to hide forever I will find you Gasai Yuno." the voice said in anger.

' _How did she get in?!'_ thought Yuno to herself, looking around she found herself in a large guest bedroom. Continuing to think to herself about all that seemed to be happening around her Yuno's head began to ache severely. As she continued listening to the voice coming closer and closer toward her Yuno dropped her head in disbelief _, 'It can't be! That would be impossible.'_ To Yuno, the voice that seemed to be getting louder was her own voice. "This has to be a dream, a very…very bad dream."

Sadly this situation was all too real and Yuno knew this but she didn't want to believe it; she wanted it all to go away. Muffling her ears with her hands, she began to cry wanting everything to stop…she wanted to be in a moment of pure happiness no more no less. Trying to transport her mind away from the situation at hand, Yuno thought about the only thing…more specifically the only one who could bring her solace in that moment and make her forget her fears in that moment.

'Yukkii' she said to herself, Yuno began repeating the name to herself. Her mouth curved into a smile as she said this, the name being somewhat a medicine to her. Yuno began to here the footsteps of her invader coming closer to the place where she was hiding herself. Her heart began to beat faster and the fear in her mind grew greater. Yuno wrapped her arms around her legs and thought about what to do. "Nothing, there's nothing that I can do." she told herself. Not wanting to believe this conclusion that arrived in her mind and feeling that there was no other way out of this situation, Yuno resigned herself to the fate that seemed to await her on the other side of the door. _'At least I'll be gone from this wretched life…mama and papa never cared about me…at least I'll be done living with a loveless life. No…he would love me…he promised he would, but I know now I'll never get that chance.'_

Burying her face in her knees, Yuno continued to cry for a few moments. After crying, Yuno stood up but did not move. Smiling to herself one last time, Yuno said the name that was honey to her lips. "Yukkii" Not bothering to look behind her as she reached to slide open the door a hooded figure stood behind her and reaching his arm out grabbed Yuno by the waist. Yuno began to panic in her mind about the figure that was holding her down. The figure slipped one of his arms around Yuno's mouth trying to calm her down.

"I'm here to help you." the figure said, "Don't be scared I want to save you…I love you."

Yuno could not believe what she was hearing, the voice of the figure…it was him! Turning her neck to see the face of the person, Yuno murmured, "Yukkii!?"

Seeing the blue cobalt eyes that peered out from the hood, Yuno saw that it was him and turning her body threw her arms around the boy and cling to him tightly unwilling to let him out of her grip…or out of her sight.

"Yukkii! It's really you!" said Yuno like a little schoolgirl with her face buried in Yukiteru's shoulder blade.

Yukiteru said nothing in return just relieved that he arrived in time. Yuno found herself tired…tired from all that seemed to be going on. She didn't understand what was happening but finding herself alone with Yukiteru she did not care about what was happening. Yuno wanted to fall asleep but feared that this moment might end and did not trust herself not wanting Yukiteru to disappear and leave her at the mercy of the person who was invading her home.

"Don't worry about a thing." Yukiteru said, "You're safe Yuno." He felt her tense up at she was holding him. "Don't worry sleep you'll feel better…I promise."

Following Yukiteru's words, Yuno let go of her consciousness and fell slowly asleep.

With Yuno asleep Yukiteru stayed silent for a moment trying to make sure it was safe before he could leave with what he came to that world for. Listening intensely Yukiteru could hear the 1st world Yuno's frustration.

"Ahhhhhh! Where is she!?"

Not waiting around to get caught by the 1st world Yuno or her anger in any form, Yukiteru was about to leave but before he did he said his last words to his former-yet-not-so-former lover.

"Goodbye Yuno…thank you for giving me this golden opportunity."

Pointing his finger out into the quiet air, Yukiteru created a wormhole and holding onto the 2nd world Yuno… _his_ Yuno very closely, he stepped through the ripple in time thinking only on the success of his plan and Yuno who although sleep still held him in a tight grip.


End file.
